


Tfw no Seto

by Ene_Cybergirl



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Crack, F/M, Meme, burn this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ene_Cybergirl/pseuds/Ene_Cybergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seto goes to work Mary feels lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tfw no Seto

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure Kagecrack

Marry glanced around the dark room, it was twelve in the afternoon. Her hair had blocked the sunlight, she was trapped. Seti was at work, his newest job involved slowly destroying Shaft one animation at a time so he was away and very much unable to help her. She whipped out a pair of fabric scissors and tore at the hair, finally wrenching herself out into the burning, scorching sunshine. 

Marie smiled as her hair grew back, cocooning her once again in a firey hell. RIP.

She rolled over to the darkest corner of the room, the sewing desk. Next to it stood a tall mannequin adorned with her most beautiful creation yet, it would be for Seto when he returned. It was every one of his outfits combined to create the ultimate swagsuit. The pepe onesie.

Pepep's eyes gazed down upon her lifeless form, it would tell Seto of the way Marry had worked day and night to finish this, but sadly she could continue no longer. Pepe had sucked the life out of her, and now Seto would be his and his alone. He would wrap round him whenever he wore the suit, eyes glaring at passerbys threatening them to dare go near his beloved. 

*Actual scene from a SetoXPepe date*

Seto: So what do you think about Mekakucity actors?

Pepe: I think it got too much hate, it's the anime of a lifetime

Seto: *Shoving breadsticks into his purse* Sorry but I've gotta go right now


	2. Keno and Kidi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seti's siblings are always there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Keno time.

Keno was running through the streets, Keno was a cat. Keno the cat.

SeTi gripped his purse tightly in his trembling hands, it was overflowing with breadsticks, they were taking over. Through the haze of crunchy snacks he sees a light, could it be his one true hero? Could it be...John Cena? 

Suddenly there were breadsticks. So many breadsticks. Keno stopped with a screech of pain as the tide washed over him, this could be the end for Keno the cat, goodbye Kidi and Ayanoonecares. He hears the shouts of Shia Labeef telling him to just do it and get past these sticks but the sweet light of Kuroha's eyes were drawing him in. Keno had only wanted to see Seto, he missed him so much but the pop idol Meme had captivated him taking him under her control. 

This world is wrong, thought Keno, people actually ship KenoXSeti. He took one last selfie, posted on Temblr with the caption "Netfliks and Chill?" before Keno slipped away out of life.


End file.
